Popsicles
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Happy Friend-A-Versery, Jenelle/Emily! :D Here's your present, all wrapped up in a thread! Jenelle and Jayden...and it all started over a red and orange popsicle


Popiscles

Author Note: HEYYYYY! So, I am SO HAPPY today, and you know why? It is one of my closet friend's and I's FRIEND-O-VERSERY TODAY! YAAAAAAAYYY! Jenelle, your immto-chan (little sister) and you mean the world to me, just like any sister does.

You're funny, you're sweet, and you're an AMAZING writer. I hope this here story proves that to you...you said once we were like Serena and Emily, and I couldn't agree more. :)

Happy Friend-o-versery, Em, AND WRITE ON! :D

* * *

_**In the beginning...**_

"Hey!" the five year old girl was rather alarmed and displeased when her red popsicle was pulled out of her hand, "who did that?"

"Just me, sis," seven year old Mia chuckled, sitting beside her younger sibling and returning her treat while licking her green one, "yum."

Jenelle giggled and nestled against her. What with Terry, her twin brother who loved to please their big sister, they didn't get too many times it was just them and no boys. So the female five year old of the family was detirmined to enjoy it, and luckily, it was the just the kind of sunny day to do it.

"Look at him," the older girl pointed a blonde boy with a katana stick in his hand, "he's kind of cute."

He looked about seven, with sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He looked dead serious as he swung the stick at the air, backflipping best he could and going back and forth on his heels. Cocking her head to the side, Jenelle decided to go meet him. Before Mia could stop her, she was with the boy, holding the other end of the stick her small hand.

"What're you doing?" she inquired, "my name's Jenelle. What's your name? What's your favorite color? Where's your parents? Do you like popsicles?"

The boy stared at her as her big sister rushed to his rescue, "Jenelle! I'm sorry...little sisters are crazy, huh?"

"Hey!" the older didn't pay any attention to her sister's whine of protest. She was a little too busy wondering why the boy looked alarmed and wouldn't speak...

"My name's Jayden Shiba," he told the little girl, "and uh...Red, my...um, Dad is getting sword polish, and...popsicles?"

"Yeah!" the five year old rushed over to the box on her front porch, her brown hair bouncing up and down her back as her camral ones shown happiness.

She grabbed an orange one before thrusting it into his hand, stepping back to let him eat. He blinked a few times, slowly unwrapping it and putting out his tongue catiously to it.

"Not bad," he commented, and she hugged his waist with a giggle.

"Yay! You like it!" she licked her thumb now, cleaning off his face with a louder giggle, "you're getting messy."

He grinned to her now, dropping the katana stick and doing the same to her, "So are you, kid."

"I am not a kid to you!" she jumped on him with this squeal, "I am a lady!"

"You don't look like a lady..." he titled his head to the side, and she started to shake him by the shoulders.

"I AM!" she whined, turning away in a pout.

Instantly feeling bad, he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She snuck a peek at him through her crocodile-tear filled eyes, and he looked truly aplogetic.

"C'mon...you must be real strong. You stopped my katana sword...and your really cute," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled all over the place.

"Wait...what's a candy sword?" she inquired, and he face-palmed.

"Katana," he repeated, and she got up with a snicker, starting to back away slowly as he grinned playfully at her.

"Candy," she challenged, and it wasn't but a moment before the two of them were racing around the yard, his training long forgotten.

Mia laughed as she watched them. Her little sister's first crush...Mentor Ji smirked a bit when he saw it too. With his luck, Jayden would fall in love with one of them...after all, they both _were _going to be Samurai.

* * *

_**Years go by...**_

"Are you the Red Ranger?" Emily inquired as she bubblied up to her new team, and Mike shook his head.

"No way, man. I'm the mighty Green," he smirked to her, and Kevin pointed to the car pulling up.

"I think that's him...it's got a Samurai symbol on it," he mumbled, and when he saw the tall, black-haired beauty step out, he pulled on his shirt over his wet chest with a blush.

"I didn't realize the Red Ranger was a girl..." he got down on a bow, and Emily quickly followed, but then she saw the brown-haired beauty behind her.

"I'm not the Red Ranger," the dark-haired one blinked, "I'm Mia, the Pink Ranger. This is Jenelle, the White Ranger."

"I've never heard of a White Ranger in the archives..." Kevin looked unbelieving, but Mike didn't really question this. He was too busy checking out this Mia girl...

"I bet you've never heard of a Orange either, then?" another voice range out.

She was pretty as well, with long fluffy blonde-brunette hair and beautiful, shiny brown eyes. She jogged up with a backpack on her pack, smiling warmly to them all. That's when Jayden came riding up on the horse.

"With a get-up like that, you must be Red Ranger," Mike smirked a bit, which encouraged Jayden to tell them their responlities and things of that nature.

"I accept," Kevin announced first, and the others all quickly followed.

"We've got this," when her hand touched Jayden to take her morpher, Jenelle couldn't help but remember that day eleven years ago in her front yard with the popsicles.

* * *

_**One year later...**_

The battle trudged on with Master Xandred, and getting hurt was weighing heavy on Jayden's mind and heart. He was sitting outside, making small symbols to make candles light up and then burn. It was a form of meditation and training, and he was alarmed when another breath blew out a whole row of them.

"Jenelle," he looked down. As soon as he'd fallen, she'd be holding on to his hand as Emily soothed him, holding on just as tight with Prim, the Orange Ranger girl, having his head in her lap.

The three of them had cried that night. He could hear them in his sleep.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly, and he held her close to his chest, letting her fold into his body frame.

"I'm sorry..." he rubbed her back, and he was faintly aware of Emily holding on to his waist as well. Prim was latched onto his side, and he sighed at the three younger girls.

"We know," Prim's voice was soft and understanding, "we all do."

"This is my fault..." he sank further down on his knees, and he felt Emily run a hand through his hair gently.

"Nobody blames you," she whispered in a bit of a coo, and Jenelle smiled up to him.

"You told me this once when I was starting out: A Samurai only gets stronger from his/her fall," she hugged his neck tight, "and we know we're going to get through it. We won't make the same mistake twice."

"Which mistake?" he mumbled, and she pressed his lips to his suddenly.

"Letting one of us get hurt," she purred, "especially you."

That's when he realized just how much that he loved her, and the price he would pay to keep her happy.

* * *

_**One month later... **_

They were unconscience. Which meant they were all likely to die if he didn't act fast.

"You shouldn't have defyed me, Red Ranger," Master Xandred came from the smoldering remains of the downtown part of the city, and Jayden's face contorted in pain.

"I am not afraid..." he pulled out his morpher and struggled to steady his hand, "it's time to end this..."

"Jayden!" and then he realized she was awake. Unfortunley, so did the enemy, and she was suddenly under his monster-sized foot, her head just a step away from being crushed in.

"Don't make that symbol," he warned, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jayden went flying into a pile of red dust and brick instantly. Tears poured over his eyes as he struggled to find his morpher, for anything to save her...

"Let me go!" and then she was with him, gripping his morpher in her hand, struggling to get to him before Master Xandred did first.

Their fingertips barely touched when Master Xandred unleashed his rage on them both.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

He was still replaying the scene in his mind as he sat beside her. Him making the symbol, and then Xandred screaming so loudly he knocked out.

Kevin had said he'd exploded, and Mike said it was the most relieving sight...ever.

Emily was beside him now, and Prim was tucked securley on his other side. They were gripping his hands as they all onlooked to Jenelle. She'd been knocked out as well, and now she had a head wound as well as a fractured spine.

"I love her..." he whispered ever so softly, and Emily kissed his cheek the way a sister would.

"I know. We all do," she rubbed his palm, "but she's really strong. We all know that, too...she'll be okay." And yet tears were going down her face.

"Yeah," Prim's eyes were wet, and so were his own, "here comes Mia...how is she, Mi?"

"She keeps screaming for Jayden..." the younger's older sister had her tears flowing freely, unlike Jay and Prim, "go see for yourself."

She was indeed screaming for him. The doctor had worried lines all over his face, and that's when the Red Ranger burst in to hold her shaking hands.

"Is that you?" she whispered, even though her eyes were open, "I can't see..."

His heart lurched with realization as he held on tight to her hand, "I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere."

Tears poured out of her beautiful, now foggy, carmals, "P-promise? B-but I..."

"It doesn't matter," he pulled her into a hug, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

* * *

_**7 years later...**_

It was just like the day the two of them met, only this time, it was in their own front yard.

The doctors had finally managed to save her sight...but she needed some powerful medciine to do it. It made her eyes brown, but Jayden was just fine with it.

He saw her old eye color in their daughters' eyes.

They had Primrose, or Prim, who looked just like her dad with blonde hair but her mother's soft, kind eyes. She had the spirit of a fighter, and he knew she'd be a worthy Red. Then they had Cairi, who looked a lot like her mother with hair, eyes, and a sweet, romantic soul. She was going to be a great White.

The decendent of Master Xandred was rising.

History would repeat itself.

But for now Jayden could finally be happy with Jenelle. They sat together now, watching their two daughters play with each other and Cairi try to flirt with Kevin's son, Wesley, as Prim backflipped and trained with her "candy" stick.

"This remind you of anything?" Jenelle chuckled, "this part of history I don't mind repeating." She licked her red popsicle as she spoke, and he chuckled a bit.

"They'll be ready..." he assured in her ear after he'd kissed her red lips with his orange ones, since he was eating an orange popsicle.

"I know," Prim was seven and Cairi was five, and they were already training.

"Jenelle?"

"Mhm?"

He stole her red popsicle, "Catch me if you can."

* * *

Time goes on, no matter what. Many hearts are broken in this world. But for once in Jayden's serious life and Jenelle's dreams, the stars allined for them to become lovers.

All over a popsicle, too.

That was a plus.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry, lol. I have the Google+ commerical on TV...hope you ed it, Em/Jenelle, and now for my closing...

Authors Together, WRITING FOREVER! :D


End file.
